sadistic boy
by ga bin
Summary: donghae di tantang oleh rivalnya kyuhyun untuk melakukan sex play dengan salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya yang terkenal kutu buku dan aneh lalu mencapakannya berhasilkah donghae?.. ga pinter bikin summary silahkan baca aja kalo mau gomawo../BL (BOYS LOVE BOYS/ typos bertebaran/ HAEHYUK, HAESICA/
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Main cast: lee hyukjae

lee donghae

hwang changsun

jung jessica

SUMMARY: lee donghae seorang ketua tim basket di kampusnya, donghae di tantang oleh rivalnya kyuhyun untuk melakukan sex_play dengan salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya yang terkenal kutu buku dan aneh. jessica kekasih donghae melarang donghae untuk melakukannya " walaupun dia itu kutu buku dan aneh, dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menarik seseorang untuk tetap di sisinya"/"lee hyukjae..."/"cinta itu tidak salah, takdirlah yang salah. harusnya sejak awal aku tidak bertemu dengan mu.. harusnya, sejak awal aku tahu kalo aku hanya mainan mu. kau puas sekarang tuang lee donghae.."/"mianhae.. mianhe.. mianhe.. ku mohon kembalilah padaku"

.

.

* * *

"MWO kau bercanda hae ah? aku tidak setuju. apa kau gila menerima tantangan manusia setengah setan tersebut?" bentak seorang yeoja berambut pirang sebahu tersebut, hae atau yang bernama lengkap lee donghae tersebut menutup telinganya sambil berdecak sebal menatap yeoja di hadapannya

"kau tidak harus berteriak di depan telingaku jung jessica, kau ingin membuat ku tuli eoh? lagi pula kau tenang saja aku tidak akan bermain lama lama dengan namja culun benama hyukjae itu" donghae menyeringai membuat jessica yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut kesal setengah mati

"kau tidak mengerti hae, aku dengan dari orang orang yang ada di kampus kalo dia itu bukan namja biasa"

"mpp bwahahaha kau ini ada ada saja, lalu kalo dia itu bukan namja biasa dia itu apa? ah atau mungkin dia itu sebenarnya alien iya?" ejek donghae masih tertawa keras membuat jessica semakin kesal

"lee donghae berhenti tertawa ini tidak lucu kau tahu" bentak jessica kesal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saking kesalnya melihat donghae yang masih tertawa renyah

"ini memang lucu sica ah"

"kau pikir menerima tantangan seorang cho kyuhyun untuk melakukan **sex-play **denagn seorang namja itu lucu eoh? kau sudah benar benar tidak waras" donghae berhentitertawa dan menghampiri jesica yang tengah menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada

"hey, kau tenang saja aku pasti akan menyelesaikan tantangan dari evil itu dengan cepat sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti ini mm" donghae membelai pipi jessica, yeoja berambut pirang tersebut menghelang nafas kasar mendengar ucapan donghae, entahlah hatinya tidak yakin kalo donghae akan menyelesaikna ini dengan cepat setelah dia bertemu dengan namja berbama hyukjae tersebut

" walaupun dia itu kutu buku dan aneh, dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menarik seseorang untuk tetap di sisinya" batin jessica

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"cho kyuhyun" panggil sosok namja berambut brunette tersebut sambil menghampiri sosok namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal yang tengah memegang minuman kaleng di tangannya

"ahh kau lee donghae, waeyo? kau merindukan ku emm?" goda kyuhyun sambil menyeringai dan meminum minuman di tangannya, donghae mendecih sebal mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dan duduk di hadapan namja tersebut yang tengah memakan kentang gorengnya santai

"aku datag kemari untuk mengatakan kalo aku menerima tantangan mu" kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil memegang sepotong kentang goreng di tangannya dan menatap donghae lalu memasukan kentang tersebut kedalam mulutnya

"kau yakin?" tanya kyuhyun sambil melirik jessic yang tengah menatap kyuhyun sebal

"sepertinya yeojachingu mu itu tidak setuju, aku tidak memaksa kalo kau tidak bisa melakukan tantangan ini karna aku tahu kalo kau memang pecundang" kyuhyun melanjutkan kata katanya sambil menyeringai dan meminum lagi minuman kaleng miliknya

"apa kau tuli aku bilang aku akan melakukan tantangan bodoh mu itu dengan atau tanpa ijin dari jessica"

"donghae ah" panggil jessica kaget mendengar ucapan donghae semakin membuat kyuhyun tersenyum lebar

"baiklah, tapi ingat kalo kau sampai kalah kau harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dengan hanya memakai celana dalam mu itu" kyuhyun klembali mengingatkan peraturan tantangan yang di berikan kyuhyun

"dan kau jangan lupa untuk menyediakan hadiah yang kau janjikan"

"kalo kau berhasil kau akan mendapatkannya kau tenang saja"

.

.

.

.

saat ini donghae dan juga kyuhyun tengah berada di sebuah perpustakaan yang berada di kampus mereka mata kyuhyun melirik kesan kemari mencari sosok namja kutu buku yang selalu ada di perpustakaan tersebut. sebuah seringai muncul saat kyuhyun mendapati sosok yang di carinya dan menyenggol bahu donghae semangat

"itu kau lihat namja dengan jaket biru di sana?" tunjuk kyuhyun membuat donghae ikut menatap namja yang tengah menunduk sambil membaca buku, telinganya terpasang hadset sambil satu tanganya menopang dagunya.

"dia hyukjae, dekati dia sekarang" kyuhyun mendorong punggung donghae dan tersenyum melihat donghae berjalan menghampiri sosok namja dengan jaket biru laut miliknya, donghae sedikit berhenti saat sudah dekat dengan namja tersebut dan menatap ke arah kyuhyun yang tengah mengibaskan kedua tangannya sambil bergumam

"pergi" donghae kembali berjalan dan duduk di hadapan sosok namja tersebut

"ekhmm anyeong" sapa donghae kaku, donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah menatap sosok di depannya yang masih fokus membaca tanpa membalas sapaan donghae

'WHAT THE? sialan namja ini berani mengacuhkan namja tampan seperti ku' batin donghae dongkol karna sapaannya tidak di balas

"lee hyukjae shi" panggil donghae lagi, namun hasilnya masih sama namja tersebut hanya diam mebuat donghae semakin kesal dan menatap kebelakan di mana di sana ada kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya lalu memebalikannya sambil bergumam "pecundang'

'sial' batin donghae menatap geram namja di hadapannya, berani sekali dia mengacuhkan ku memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa berani menolak namja tertampan di HHS university ini fakultas dokter pula #aigo lee donghae apa hubungannya pabbo

memangnya dia pikir aku juga mau apa melakukan sex-play dengan namja yah lumayan sexy PLAK dan juga manis GILa bibirnya juga menggoda BUSET kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang aneh aneh.

oke LEE HYUKJAE mulai sekarang kau adalah target ku untuk melakukan SEX-PLAY hahahaha jangan panggil aku lee donghae kalo tidak bisa membuat mu mendesah karna ku tunggangi

.

.

.

.

tbc...

otokhe patut di lanjutkah?

review sangat di harapkan


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Hwang changsung" sosok namja jangkung yang di panggil changsung tersebut berbalik saat merasa namanya di panggil, keningnya berkerut saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya tersebut

"lee donghae? waeyo" donghae sang pelaku pemanggil tersebut hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu changsung semakin membuat kerutan di kening namja tampan tersebut bertambah. pasalnya donghae dan juga changsung tidak akrab mereka hanya tahu nama satu sama lain jadi wajar saja kalo changsung merasa aneh di sapa oleh sunabe dari fakultas kedokteran tersebut

"changsung ah. bantu aku ne"

"hah bantu? apa maksud mu?" tanya changsung tidak mengerti dengan maksud donghae 'bantu aku'

"kau teman namja kutu buku eh maksud ku lee hyukjae kan" changsung merasa tidak senang dengan panggilan donghae yang mengatakan kalo hyukjae sahabatnya kutu buku tapi kemudian mengagguk meniyakan

"ne waeyo?"

"kenalkan aku padanya" jawab donghae cepat changsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap donghae

"bukankah kau satu fakultas dengan hyukjae hyung?" tanya changsung tidak mengerti kenapa donghae minta untuk di kenalkan pada hyukjae yang sudah jelas satu fakultas dengan nya dasar aneh pikir changsung

"aishh sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, kau mau tidak mengenalkan ku padanya" dasar namja merepotkan tinggal mengenalkan ku pada si kutu buku itu saja apa susahnya batin donghae geram. hey waktu tantangan itu tinggal sebelas hari lagi ayolah waktu sebelas hari itu tidak lama dan donghae masih belum bisa mendekati si kutu buku apa lagi melakukan sex-play dengannya

"hmm arraseo"

.

.

DONGHAE POV

.

.

saat ini aku tengah mengikuti changsung ke sebuah perpustakaan yang berada di HHS university ini, setelah cukup perjuangan untuk meminta bantuan pada namja merepotkan bernama changsung tersebut akhirnya dia mau mengenalkan ku pada hyukjae dan disinilah kami di sebuah tempat dengan penuh dengan beratus ratus buku yang tebalnya membuat orang ingin membakar buku tersebut

"ah itu hyukjae hyung, hyukkie hyung~" aku langsung menatap ke arah changsung tengah melambaikan tangannya, kuamati sosok yang tiga hari lalu mengabaikan salam ku dasar menyebalkan.

"changsung ah. waeyo? tumben sekali kau di perpustakaan" tanya si kutu buku, entah pendengarn ku sedang rusak atau apa tapi yang jelas aku harus akui kalo namja di hadapanku dan changsung ini memiliki suara yang lembut membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum. eh apa? aku tersenyum..

"ah hyung ini kenalkan dia lee donghae, kau kenal dia bukan? dia satu fakultas dengan hyung" aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ku berniat mengajaknya berkenalan, kulihat dia terdiam menatap ku dan DEG apa ini kenapa jantung ku berdebaroh jangan bilang kalo aku memiliki sakit jantung

"hai, lee donghae imnidah" sapaku dan byur aku menumpahkan minuman kaleng di tangan ku pada baju yang tengah di kenakannya, aku langsung pura pura panik dan mencoba membersihkan noda di bajunya. tentu saja kalo aku tidak pura pura dia akan tahu kalo sengaja.

"hyung gwaenchana? yak lee donghae apa yang kau lakukan" aishh dasar namja menyebalkan berani sekali dia memanggilku dengan kata donghae tanpa embel embel hyung

"gwaenchana, aku permisi dulu" hyukjae segera pergi melewatiku dan changsung. hahahaha anggap saja itu balasan karna waktu itu kau mengcuhkan salam namja tampan seperti ku

"kenapa kau menumpahkan minuman itu di baju hyukjae hyung"

"berisik, aku mau pergi" aku mendorong wajah namja menyebalkan tersebut dan pergi

.

.

DONGHAE POV END

.

.

hyukjae tengah membersihkan bajunya yang terkena noda minuman donghae di toilet

BRAK hyukjae tersentak kaget saat tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan mendorongnya kedalam salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut lalu menguncinya

"kau? apa yang kau lakukan" tnya hyukjae panik, namja manis berambut blonde tersebut akan berlari keluar namun tiba tiba badannya di halangi oleh lengan namja tersebut dan mengurungnya

"apa yang aku inginkan? KAU. aku ingin dirimu apa kau akan memberikannya?" tanya namja tersebut seduktif di telinga hyukjae dan menjilat cuping telinga hyukjae membuatnya merinding di buatnya lalu mendorong badan namja di hadapannya

"apa.. apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya hyukjae dan memegang telinganya yang baru saja di jilat oleh namja di hadapannya, namja tersebut hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hyukjae sehingga membuat namja manis tersebut memundurkan kepalanya

"itu baru permulaan baby, kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari itu saat kau menjadi milik ku" hyukjae mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja di hadapannya lalu CHU~ hyukjae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan namja tersebut pada bibir sucinya.

donghae meyudahi ciumannya dan menatap wajah hyukjae yang tengah terbengong lalu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi tembem tersebut lama

"lee donghae, ingat namaku ne lee hyukjae shi" donghae mengedipka sebelah matanya dan pergi meninggalkan hyukjae yang masih berusaha merespon dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

"YAK NAMJA MESUM"

.

.

.

BONUS NEXT CHAP

"aku ditempatkan di rumah sakit mana?"

"ada berita bagus, kau satu rumah sakit dengan lee hyukjae"

.

.

"bisakah kau tidak mengikuti ku tuang lee donghae?"

"kau tahu, kau itu seperti magnet bagi tunuh ku lee hyukjae"

.

.

"yeoja bernama jung jessica itu sangat mencintaku, dia bahkan rela makan batu agar terus bisa bersama ku

"hahaha.. baguslah kalo begitu suruh dia makan batu dari sekarang agar bisa masuk TV dan mendapat uang banyak, lalu berikan uangnya pada cho kyuhyun agar kekasih nya ini tidak usah merasakan yang namanya malu hidup sebagai pecundang di semester akhirnya kuliah"

.

.

"lee hyukjae saranghae, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu namja tampan, pintar bernama lee donghae ini"

"aku tidak mau"

.

.

.

TBC

otokhe? sudah panjang kah? saya harap si iya hehehehehehe

gomawo buat yang udah riview ff abal saya ini dan ini dia balesan riview nya

FN: gomawo karna udah suka ff ini, ne ini juga udah kilat semoga suka chap 2 nya

Guest: ne ini udah di lanjut moga suka

cho ri rin: ne chingu saya berniat buat membudayakan ff haehyuk hehehehehe

mrs. lee hyukjae: haha ne donghae asal jeplak ngomongnya chingu, ini udah lanjut moga suka

nanazz: haaha saya ga ada niat buat php chingu kecuali kalo emang perlu #plak ne ini udah lanjut moga suka

jidat donghae: ne ini udah di lanjut moga suka

hyunki2204: ne ini udah di lanjut moga suka, apa ini udah panjang?

fitri: udah di lanjut moga suka

ashley97chan: ne nado anyeong, ini udah di lanjut moga suka gomawo udah baca ff abal saya

nyukkunyuk: kenapa ya saya juga ga tahu hehehe, eonie chan saya suka ff buatan eoni semuanya keren keren

nurul. : ne donghae emang jahat, tapi gomawo karna udah baca ff ini

azihaehyuk: ini udah di lanjut moga suka ne, gomawo udah baca

narty2h0415: ne ini udah di lanjut gomawo riviewnya

.1: ne ini udah di lanjut. yadong? sepertinya saya harus upgred dulu otak keyadongan saya hehehe gomawo udah baca


	3. Chapter 3

RS. Wooridul spine, seoul, korea selatan, merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di negri gingseng tersebut. dan di rumah sakit ini pulalah dua orang mahasiswa kedokteran di HHS university tersebut menjalankan tugas koasisten mereka sebagai tugas akhir semester.

"lee hyukjae, saranghae. maukah kau menjadi namjachingu namja tampan, pintar bernama lee donghae ini?"

"aku tidak mau" hyukjae namja manis dengan rambut blonde miliknya tersebut berjalan dengan cepat di sepanjang koridor. sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apakah sosok donghae masih mengejarnya atau tidak. dan jawabannya tidak, tidak salah lagi maksudnya.

hyukjae berhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok namja tampan berjulukan fishy tersebut kesal yang otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya mengejar hyukjae.

"bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku? tuang lee donghae!" dengus hyukjae yang ambang kesabarannya sudah mulai habis, sedangkan donghae hanya menaikan pundaknya acuh.

"kau tahu? kau itu seperti magnet bagi tubuhku lee hyukjae" jawab donghae santai di sertai senyumannya, hyukjae menghelang nafas kasarmendengar jawaban donghae lalu tersenyum ke arah namja tampan tersebut dengan sedikit di paksakan.

"dengar tuan ikan, jangan kau pikir aku sudah lupa kejadian di toilet kampus waktu itu. kau itu sangat.. berbahaya kau tahu" hyukjae berkata sinis dan sedikit menjeda kalimatnya saat akan mengatakan 'berbahaya'.

"aku pikir kau sudah lupa, aku berniat melakukannya lagi di toilet rumah sakit"

"m_mwo? kau benar benar tidak waras. jangan mengikutiku lagi"

"waeyo? kau itu takut sekali aku dekati. memangnya aku ini febris emm?" donghae berucap sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arah hyukjae yang terus memundurkan badannya sampai menyentuh tembok di belakangnya.

"mau apa kau" tanya hyukjae gugup saat jarak antara dirinya dan donghae hanya lima centi saja, ayolah bahkan hyukjae bisa merasakan hembusan nafas donghae menerpa wajahnya.

GLUP hyukjae menelan ludahnya susah payah saat donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher hyukjae membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh di hatinya.

"hyukjae ah.." 'uhhh sexy nya' PLAK hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat pikiran tersebut datang ke otak sucinya

"kau memiliki tubuh yang sexy, kau tau? bahkan tubuhmu lebih indah dari pada yeoja di video yadong milik ku. saat menonton video tersebut aku selalu membayangkan kalo yang sedang neked dan mendesah tersebut adalah kau. hyukjae, let's play sex whit me tonight" donghae mengecup bibir hyukjae cepat membuat hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget dan berusaha mendorong tubuh donghae walupun itu sia sia mengingat kekuatan hyukjae tidak sebanding dengannya.

"mmppphhh" hyukjae terus berontak dan menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya dari donghae, melihat perlawanan hyukjae membuat donghae agak kesal dan menahan kepala namja manis tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya berteger di pinggang ramping hyukjae dengan memegang tangan namja manis tersebut.

donghae menghisap bibir bawah dan atas hyukjae bergantian, sangat lembut. bahkan donghae tidak pernah melakukannya selembut ini pada jessica yang jelas jelas yeojachingunya tersebut.

merasa hyukjae tidak akan memberontak lagi donghae melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan hyukjae, donghae menjulurkan lidahnya meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut hyukjae, entah ada setan dari mana hyukjae tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah donghae masuk dan mengabsen setiap yang ada di dalam mulut hyukjae. manis, itulah kata yang bisa donghae ucapkan saat merasakan bibir plum milik namja yang tengah di himpitnya ke tembok tersebt. donghae menyudahi ciumannya dengan tidak rela saat hyukjae memukul pelan dada bidangnya dan beralih ke leher jenjang hyukjae, di kecup lalu di jilatnya leher hyukjae membuat namja manis tersebut menutu matanya merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya.

"eunghhh... hhae ah.. sttop eunghh" desah hyukjae saat donghae menghisap kuat leher mulus tanpa noda miliknya, hyukjae memekik saat donghae menggigit kecil leher jenjangnya membuat tanda dengan warna keunguan menghiasi leher hyukjae. donghae mengelus punggung hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memeluk mesra pinggang hyukjae menekannya agar lebih dekat pada donghae, di kecupnya kembali bibir hyukjae yang sudah memerah akibat ciuman donghae sebelumnya. donghae tidak perlu takut ada orang yang memergoki mereka mengingat ini sudah malam dan lorong tersebut cukup sepi karna jarang di gunakan di rumah sakit tersebut.

"hyuk naega_"

"LEE DONGHAE" ucapan donghae terpotong saat seseorang meneriaki namanya dengan keras, di lepaskannya ciumannya pada bibir hyukjae dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hyukjae yang sudah sangat berantakan, bibir yang memerah rambut yang acak acakan dan basah oleh keringat, serta baju nya yang agak kusut membuat yeoja tersebut semakin marah dan menatap tajam sosok hyukjae

.

.

.

"waeyo?" tanya donghae saat dirinya dan jessica sang pelaku peneriakan sudah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit.

"kenapa? kau tanya kenapa. harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu lee donghae, kenapa kau berciuman dengan namja kutu buku itu?" bentak jessica tepat di depan wajah donghae, membuat namja tampan tersebut tidak suka

"bisakah kau tenang jung jessica? dan lagi namanya lee hyukjae bukan namja kutu buku seperti yang kau katakan" jessica tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban donghae

"hah harusnya aku tidak membiarkan mu melakukan tantangan bodoh itu dulu. sekarang apa yang aku takutkan terjadi" ujar jessica mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sampai jari jari kuku nya memutih saking kuatnya.

"apa maksud mu" tanya donghae tidak mengerti maksud jessica

"sejak awal aku tidak setuju kau menerima tantangan kyuhyun, sekarang apa. kau jatuh cinta padanya iya kan?" bentak jessica sedangkan donghae hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab. 'benarkah aku mencintai hyukjae?' batin donghae memikirkan kata kata jessica

"kenapa diam? yang aku katakan benar iya kan?" desak jessica membuat donghae habis kesabarannya

"iya aku mencintai lee hyukjae" jawab donghae spontan membuat jessica terpaku di tempatnya, sejujurnya donghae sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu.

"sica, aku tidak mau menyakitimu"

"tapi kau tetap menyakiti ku" jessica menatap donghae dengan tatapan yang sangat terluka, kecewa dan terhina bercampur menjadi satu. sesaat donghae tertegun menatap kesakitan di mata jessica, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sosok hyukjae, sesakit itu pulakah hatinya kalo tahu dia hanya di jadiakan permainan oleh dirinya dan kyuhyun?

"kau jahat hae, kau jahat menyakitiku sampai seperti ini" gumam jessica lirih

"dan apa yang aku lihat hampir saja membunuhku." lanjut jessica bercucuran air mata membuat donghae mendesah kesal karna nya.

"dengar jessica, harusnya sejak awal kau tahu kalo hal ini akan jangan bersikap seolah olah aku namja jahat di sini" ucap donghae dingin sambil menatap jessica tepat di matanya membuat yeoja tersebut takut

"donghae kau lihat, aku membuatkan mu makanan karna aku takut kau akan kelaparan. tapi ini sia sia, makanlah kau pantas memakannya di situ" ucap jessica kasar dan melemparkan kotak makanan tepat ke bawah kaki donghae sehingga makanan di dalamnya tumpah dan berserakan di atas rumput rumah sakit tersebut

"kau pikir aku ini siapa eoh? dengar baik baik yeoja sialan anjing ku saja tidak sudi makan di tanah apa lagi aku. kalo kau memang tidak suka melihatku berciuman dengan hyukjae pergi."

"hae~"

"PERGI KATA KU" donghae berteriak tepat di wajah yeoja tersebut membuatnya menangis dan berlari meninggalkan donghae yang tengah membuang nafas kasar dan memijit pelipisnya

"SIAL" teriak donghae dan menendang kota bekal yang tadi di jatuhkan jessica

"kau terlalu kasar padanya lee donghae"donghae berbalik menatap ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sosok kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai di sebuah kursi taman rumah sakit tersebut dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum membuat donghae bertambah kesal

"sedang apa kau di sini" tanya donghae dingin pada kyuhyun

"hanya bertemu dengan seseorang, lalu tidak sengaja melihat drama live di taman ini" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir pada donghae

"kau benar benar jahat ckckckckc, membuat seorang yeoja menanis seperti itu benar benar sadistic man"

"kalo kau hanya ingin mengomentari sikap ku lebih baik aku pergi" donghae berbalik dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum suara kyuhyun menghentikan niatnya

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal itu juga pada hyukjae" donghae berbalik dan menatap kyuhyun dengan halis yang saling bertautan tanda tidak mengerti

"apa maksud mu? bukankah kau memintaku untuk_"

"memang benar aku memintamu untuk mencampakannya saat kau berhasil melakukan sex-play dengannya. tapi ada sebuah pengecualian kalo kau memang mencintai 'mangsamu' " ucap kyuhyun membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengatakan 'mangsamu' pada donghae yang hanya terdiam memikirkan ucapan kyuhyun

"aku tidak perlu sebuah pengecualian" kata donghae membuat kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya

"kau yakin? ku pikir kau akan berubah pikiran nanti." kyuhyun kembali tersenyum yang kini sudah ada di sebelah donghae

"aku tidak akan berubah pikiran"

"hahaha lee donghae, kau pikir aku ini pabbo eoh? aku tidak mungkin memilih lee hyukjae kalo aku tidak tahu siapa dia" donghae mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti

"kau. sudah masuk dalam pesona sang jewels, anggap saja hyukjae itu adalah hadiah dari ku"

"hadiah, lee hyukjae? hahaha kau gila evil"

"ya tapi segila gilanya aku aku tidak munafik seperti mu. baiklah aku pergi dulu ne, ah nikmati hadiah mu" kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan donghae yang terdiam memikirkan ucapan kyuhyun

.

.

.

donghae berjalan dengan lemas di koridor, kepalanya sangat pusing memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sosok hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya takut sambil memainkan ujung baju miliknya, donghae tersenyum menatap ke arah hyukjae dan menghampiri namja manis yang akhir akhir ini sering menghiasi mimpi dan pikirannya

"kenapa kau di sini emm? merindukan ku" tanya donghae berniat menggoda hyukjae sambil menyeringai ke arah hyukjae

"apa dia marah? dia pasti sakit hati. mau aku bantu jelaskan padanya?" donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan hyukjae yang terdengar sangat khawatir bercampur takut tersebut, de rengkuhnya tubuh kurus hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya lembut

"menjelaskan soal apa? aku sudah putus dengannya." hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh donghae menjauh darinya, di tatapnya mata donghae dengar berkaca kaca

"aku menyakiti hatinya." untuk pertama kalinya donghae melihat sosok hyukjae yang rapuh membuat donghae merasa tidak suka melihat hal itu

"aniyo, ini bukan salah mu hyuk"

"ini semua salah ku, kalo saja ak_" chup donghae mengecup bibir hyukjae membuat namja manis tersebut menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap donghae saat namja tampan tersebut melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh hyukjae mesra, untuk pertama kalinya hyukjae tidak menolak pelukan donghae dia bahkan tidak melawan saat donghae mengecup bibirnya tadi

"donghae" panggil hyukjae pelan

"saranghae" hening suasana tiba tiba saja hening saat donghae mengatakan hal tersebut pada hyukjae.

"begitu banyak namja dan yeoja yang pernah ada di sampingku, tapi hanya satu yang ku undang masuk ke dalam hatiku. dan orang itu adalah kau lee hyukjae" donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada hyukjae, jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini.

"tapi hae ah, aku tidak sempuran untuk mu aku"

"hyuk dengarkan aku. kadang yang terindah itu bukan yang terbaik, yang sempurna tidak selalu menjanjikan kebahagiaan. namun jika kita dapat mengubah kekurangan menjadi kelebihan, itulah kesempurnaan yang sebenarnya." hyukjae menatap wajah donghae dengan berkaca kaca lalu tersenyum lalu mengangguk membuat donghae kembali memeluk tubuh hyukjae erat. dalam hati hyukjae merasa bersalah pada jessica karna sudah membuatnya berpisah dengan donghae, tapi untu kali ini saja biarkan hyukjae menjadi sosok yang egois hanya sekali ini

'hahh dasar namja bodoh, setelah ini akan ku menangkan taruhan ini' batin donghae dan memeluk hyukjae erat

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ottokhe? anehkah geje kah? iya saya tahu ini sangat sangat geje, udah panjang kan ne?. mianhae kalo banyak typos soalnya saya males edit hehehehehe

tapi gomawo buat yang udah riview, fav sama folow dan juga sarannya ne, mianhae karna ga bisa bales riview kalian tapi saya baca ko riview reders.

oh iya buat yang nanya sungmin, min oppa bakalan muncul di chap depan jadi chukae..

akhir kata saya mohon pamit dan tolong riview lagi gomawo

#kecup reders atu atu


	4. Chapter 4

sebenarnya pasien yang baru datang itu bukan jatah penyakit dalam. dia mengidap schizophrenia harusnya yeoja itu di bawa ke bagian penyakit jiwa batin donghae jengkel. yeoja tersebut juga mempunyai waham, yeoja itu mengeluh di ususnya ada batu yang tidak bisa keluar bersama tinja, dan dia takut ususnya bisa pecah sewaktu waktu. tentu saja donghae berpikir kalo yeoja yang tengah meronta kesakitan tersebut gila, dan salahnya keluarganya ikut percaya kalo yeoja tersebut memakan batu

"dia memang memakan batu tadi euisa" ucap sang umma yeoja tersebut ketakutan

"batunya besar?" oh come on hyuk untuk apa kau bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu? donghae membatin kesal mendengar pertanyaan hyuykjae yang menurutnya juga sama bodohnya.

"besar euisa, sebesar ini" sang kepala keluarga ikut menjawab sambil memperlihatkan ibu jari tangannya ke arah donghae dan hyukjae

"kalo batunya besar bagai mana bisa di makan? pabbo" jawab donghae agak sinis dan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat

"karna itu dia kesakitan euisa, tolong suntik dia" pinta sang umma khawatir melihat putrinya meronta ronta kesakitan.

"apa pasien sudah di lihat heechul euisa?" tanya hyukjae dengaun pada ganhosa di depannya

"sudah euisa, katanya euisa diminta untuk membuat membuat statusnya dan di kirim ke psikiatri untuk konsultasi" MWO? aishh dasar nene lampir, bagai mana bisa membuat status nya kalo dia masih meronta kesakitan seperti ini batin donghae kesal saat mendengar perkataan ganhosa di hadapannya dan hyukjae

"kita suntik dulu saja hyuk" tiba tiba suara donghae terdengar, tanpa menunggu jawaban donghae langsung mengambil seampul obat penenang. berapa dosis yang harus ku berikan? donghae berpikir sejenak saat tengah memasukan obat penenang tersebut ke dalam jarum suntik. di tatapnya yeoja yang tengah berteriak kesakitan tersebut, badannya kecil tubuhnya pendek pula mungkin sama beratnya dengan anjing herder dewasa batin donghae. yeoja tersebut semakin keras meronta membuat donghae kesal dan langsung membalik tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, di acungkannya jarum suntik ke depan wajah yeoja tersebut dengan sikap mengancam

"DIAM" bentak donghae dengan suara berwibawa, yeoja tersebut langsung terdiam karna takut sedangkan hyukjae dan kedua orang tua sang pasien hanya melongo melihat sikap donghae yang seperti menyuruh anjing berhenti menyalak.

"perutnya masih sakit?" tanya donghae setelah selesai menyuntikan obat penenang pada yeoja itu. yeoja tersebut menggeleng sebagai jawab membuat kedua orang tuanya menghelang nafas lega walaupun sedikit kesal dengan cara donghae tadi.

"pasien mu" donghae langsung melemparkan jarum sntik di tangannya ke dalam kotak sampah dan berjalan melewati hyukjae sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"SIALAN" yeoja tersebut berteriak keras di dalam ruangan bernuansa biru tersebut, tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan sosok namja tampan di dalamnya. di ambilnya bingkai foto tersebut lalu di tatapnya lama dan PRANG yeoja tersebut melemparkannya sampai bingkai foto tersebut pecah di lantai

"lee donghae berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku, memangnya apa yang di miliki hyukjae sampai kau memutuskan ku? kau pikir aku akan diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh mu" umpat yeoja tersebut yang tidak lain adalah jessica.

" lee hyukjae, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu bersenang senang di atas rasa sakit ku? kau salah. aku juga akan membuat mu merasakan hal yang sama bahkan lebih sakit dari yang ku rasakan" jessica berkata sinis dan menatap lurus cermin yang berada di dalam kamranya tersebut lalu melemparnya dengan sebuah botol parpum hingga pecah

"kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi kalo kau tahu kebenaran dari lee donghae. hahahahaha" jessica tertawa puas dan menampilkan semirik nya

.

.

.

sosok kyuhyun tengah duduk di sebuah bangku cafe yang tak jauh dari rs wooridul spine, tangannya mengetuk ngetuk meja dan menatap ke arah jalan raya di hadapannya

"hey" kyuhyun membalikan pandangannya dan tersenyum mendapati sosok namja manis bergigi kelinci di hadapannya yang baru saja datang dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan kyuhyun

"kau sudah menunggu lama? mianhae ne" kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuat wajah yang di buat sekesal mungkin

"kau membuatku hampir jamuran di sini minnie chagi" minnie atau yang bernama lengkap lee sungmin tersebut tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun dan menggosokan kedua tanganya di depan dada

"mianhae, kau jangan marah lagi ne" kyuhyun menghelang nafas dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"jadi ada apa? kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu" tanya sungmin dan merebut jus di hadapan kyuhyun lalu meminumnya sampai hanya tersisa setengah

"yak lee sungmin itu minuman ku" protes kyuhyun membuat sungmin menatapnya tajam

"aku hanya minta sedikit saja kau itu pelit sekali" omel sungmin dan mengembalikan minuman kyuhyun lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanannya sendiri

" jadi ada apa?" sungmin kembali bertanya menatap kyuhyun yang tengah membuang nafas kecil

" ani aku hanya rindu padamu, waeyo tidak boleh?" sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap kyuhyun

"tentu saja boleh" kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sungmin dan berniat mencium namjachingu nya tersebut sebelum sebuah tendangan di bawah meja menyadarkan aksinya

"ini tempat umum kau tahu?" sungmin berkata sinis membuat kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal

" kau tidak merindukan bibir ku memangnya?" kata kyuhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah sungmin membuatnya berdekik ngeri melihat ekspresi kyuhyun

"aigo berhenti menakutiku dengan wajah mu itu" ucap sungmin sinis

"ah iya minnie bagai mana kalo kita jalan jalan ke jeju lusa? aku mendapatkan hadiah berlibur dari appa ku ottokhe?"

"jadi itu yang mau kau katakan padaku? kalo hanya itu kenapa tidak sms saja pabbo" marah sungmin dan menundukan kepalanya saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesannya ke meja kyumin

"ani sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi kurasa aku tidak jadi mengatakannya hehehehe" cengir kyuhyun dan menyomot makanan sungmin #puasa kyu puasa

sungmin memukul lengan kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam membuat kyuhyun langsung mengerut takut

"dasar pencuri, baiklah aku mau ikut ke pulau jeju. lagi pula aku pusing dengan tugas kantor ku" kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sungmin dan memeluknya erat

"gomawoooooo" ucap kyuhyun lebay membuat sungmin ikut tertawa sekaligus malu

.

.

.

"gomawo" ucap hyukjae saat memasuki ruangan istirahat dan mendapati donghae tengah duduk membuat laporan, donghae mendongka kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap hyukjae yang kini duduk di hadapannya

"untuk apa? menemani namjachinguku memberi makan nyamuk di ruangan ini?" hyukjae tertawa mendengar ucapan donghae dan menggeleng

"ani bukan untuk itu, gomawo karna sudah menjinakan pasien ku" donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah hyukjae lalu memeluk namja manis tersebut dari belakang

"kalo begitu aku meminta bayaran untuk jasa ku"

"kau selalu meminta balas jasa pada orang yang kau tolong?" tanya hyukjae dan menatap donghae yang tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi hyukjae sekilas membuat namja manis tersebut merona malu

"tentu saja, bagiku ini sama saja dengan pasien yang membalas jasa kita karna sudah di sembuhkan dari sakitnya" jawab donghae santai.

"hmm arraseo, kau mau apa dari ku?" tanya hyukjae tulus

"temani aku jaln jalan lusa ke jeju" hyukjae terlihat diam sebentar mendengar jawaban donghae

"jeju?" tanya hyukjae yang di jawab anggukan oleh donghae

''ne ottokhe kau harus mau" paksa donghae, hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan donghae

"tapi, boleh aku mengajak seseorang?"

"kau mau mengajak semua pasien mu juga tidak masalah" canda donghae membuat hyukjae mempoutkan biobirnya imut

"aishh aku hanya kan mengajak sahabat ku saja"

"ne arraseo, asal dia tidak mengganggu acara kita saja."

"jinja?" donghae mengagguk meyakinkan hyukjae

"kau mau mengajak eomma melahirka pun juga tidak masalah" hyukjae tersenyum dan memukul dada bidang donghae membuat donghae tertawa senang dan kembali memeluk hyukjae erat

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
